Modern AU (flatmate Levi x Reader)
by Maddie612
Summary: Sharing flat with Levi is not easy. Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin
1. Chapter 1

You yawn and stretch your arms. _What time is it?_ You glance at the clock above the door. Quarter past seven. You sigh. It's time to get up.

Before you leave the room, you peek at your flatmate's bed. Of course he made it immediately after he woke up. You don't have time to do the same with yours. Anyway, no-one will enter this room during your classes.

Generally, Levi is the tidiest human you've ever met. When you decided to find someone to rent a flat, you've never expected that kind of a person. He literally interrogated you. The questions were simple enough – what are your habits, how often do you clean your room, are you an organised person. You really needed an accommodation, so you've lied about a thing or two...

Now, after two months of living with you, he discovered that you're not exactly as tidy as you claimed to be. But it seems not to bother him as long as you make your bed and vacuum twice a week your shared room.

You walk into small kitchen which also serves you as a dining room, to see that Levi is already there, drinking a black tea from his cup.

"Morning." You yawn once again and straighten the top of your pajamas.

He nods, looking over as you open the fridge, and eventually decide to make yourself scrambled eggs. You fry it for a three minutes and once you're finished, you sit at the table opposite Levi and place your plate in front of you.

"What time do you leave?" you ask after swallowing first forkful of your breakfast.

Your flatmate doesn't seem very interested in your presence. He takes a sip from his cup, holding it with his long, pale fingers and stares at you for a moment, "Now."

"Oh. My classes start at half past eight," you try not to speak with full mouth, but it's fruitless, "And yours?"

"Mine too," he answers, finishing his tea and leaving the kitchen. From your place, you can hear the door slamming.

You frown. Did you do something wrong?

* * *

"Finally home..." you whisper ringing the doorbell. You have keys, but don't really feel like looking for them in your cluttered bag. Anyway, Levi should be in flat because it's 7PM and on Mondays his classes end at 6:30.

As you supposed, he is there, not very pleased.

"You lost your keys again, moron?"

What a nice greeting. Especially after such a long day. You shrug your shoulders and enter the flat.

First – food. You're starving. You didn't have time to have lunch. Mondays are always like that - three hour classes, lecture, quick break for elevenses and seminar. At least other days are better.

When your stomach is full, you can get down to work. You collapse onto the bed. Levi watches as you read a book and sigh loudly from time to time.

"Could you possibly shut up?" he asks finally.

"Sorry."

"Bad day?"

And that's unexpected. You lift your eyes to look at Levi. He's staring at you, with no streak of curiosity on his bored face.

"As always," you respond quietly going back to your reading.

"Go to sleep," he states suddenly and adds, "I can't stand your damn moans. Tomorrow you start classes at 10 o'clock, you can revise in the morning."

"But I'm not tired," you lie trying to keep your eyes open.

"You look like shit."

You accustomed yourself to such statements, thanks God.

"As always," you repeat closing your book and head to bathroom, grabbing your pajamas on the way. Deep inside, his words hurt you.

After the first day of sharing a flat with Levi (and it was two months ago), you realised that you have a problem. You fell in love with him.

The problem is?

He is not in love with you.

* * *

**UPDATE: I would like to thank klovesya from Deviantart who corrected this part I am so greatful :') Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Street noises coming from ajar window wake you up at 8 o'clock in the morning.

You have an hour to revise material from yesterday. When you pull out the book from your bag, you notice that Levi is still sleeping in his bed. That surprises you. He usually gets up very early, even if his classes start at 9 o'clock like today.

Should you wake him up? I takes 15 minutes to get to the university from your flat. Suddenly one thought hits your mind – you don't know which subject Levi studies. He never told you. You saw him on a campus one or two times but that's all. It makes you feel sad. You always talk with him about your professors and classes. Or rather at him. He's usually silent.

You glance at sleeping Levi and your heart melts. You try to fight an urge to touch his messy hair falling on his forehead.

_Alright (Name), only once!_

You lean over him and carefully run your fingertips over his black bangs. Then, you take one strand between your index finger and thumb. You scold yourself mentally. Levi wouldn't be happy, that instead of waking him up, you are playing with his hair.

You squat in front of his bed and gently tug his white pajamas shirt, "Levi, wake up!"

He instantly opens his cobalt eyes, nearly giving you a heart attack, "What is it?"

"Um... I woke up and you were sleeping, which is not normal," you state sitting back on your bed, "I thought that you wouldn't like to be late for your classes..."

He picks himself up and sighs loudly, "Thank you."

You only make a crooked smile in response. Then, you open book to revise as you wanted to do, before sleeping Levi distracted you. Still having a memory of his peaceful expression, you begin to read.

Through the corner of your eye, you see that Levi takes his clothes from a chest of drawers. When he leaves a room to dress himself, you quickly finish chapter you needed to read. You wait until Levi comes back from the bathroom and dress yourself too.

"Wasn't you supposed to revise?" he asks you, when you sit in the kitchen opposite him like yesterday.

"I just finished," you answer a bit down, because he clearly doesn't want to spend breakfast with you. At least he acts like he doesn't.

Fact, that man such as Levi will never be interested in a woman like you, hurts you the most. You're totally aware that he wouldn't want you even if you were the last person in the planet. To him you are just an annoying flatmate who can't vacuum the room properly.

You suddenly feel bad. After deciding that you will have breakfast later, you leave the kitchen and lie on your bed until Levi walks out of the flat.

You feel your cheeks becoming wet. You never wanted to be troublesome for anybody. Especially for Levi.  
But life goes on. You should focus on college. Maybe studying will help you forget about your problems.

* * *

You watch your classmates getting on the bus. No one waves to you. No one says "See you tomorrow" to you. No one smiles to you. They disappear in a crowd of students also returning home.

You tried to make friends, you really tried. First thing that you did, was introduce yourself to the blonde girl Annie from your year. She rejected you and after that you didn't even try talking to anybody.

Seeing as it only takes you 15 minutes to ge to your flat, you return to it on foot as always. Halfway there, it suddenly starts to rain. Of course you didn't take an umbrella with you, so you have to run as fast as you can. You're angry. Angry that you're not enough sociable to make friends. Angry that you're not interesting enough to capture Levi's attention. Angry that you are who you are.

At this moment you hate every inch of your face and body.

Although you get to flat in 5 minutes, your hair, coat and bag are all wet.

"Dammit!" you swear and pound at the door.

Levi is there as you expected. You don't even look at him, just storm into the flat violently.

"You are bemiring the floor," snaps your flatmate waiting for you to take your shoes off.

Without saying a word you lock yourself in the bathroom.

* * *

**UPDATE: All thanks should go to klovesya from Deviantart who corrected this part Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you trying to take a shit, or can I open the door?" snorts Levi.

You lie on your side and press your cheek to the cool floor. It was scoured yesterday anyhow. You let out a spasmodic sound. You hear that Levi goes away just to come back, probably with knife, and opens the lock.

At the sound of opening door, you curl yourself up. Levi sighs irritated. And then, he lifts you up from the floor and carries through the hall, taking your shoes off on the way. Before he places you in the sitting position on the bed, he removes your wet coat.

Just as your body touches the mattress, you sneeze.

"Perfect," mutters Levi under his breath.

You shiver, more because you realise that he just carried you in his arms, than from the cold.

"You have five minutes to get changed," orders your flatmate, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen and you'd better have good excuse for what happened in the bathroom."

Before he closes the door behind him, he repeats, "Five minutes."

You hide your face in shaking hands. What will you tell him? That no one likes you in your class? That you love him, and he doesn't love you? Damn!

Ah, yes. You were supposed to get changed.

You open the drawer with your shirts and choose a white one, with an "Everything's fine!" inscription. How accurate. You take off the wet T-shirt and put dry one on. You don't change your jeans because they're not very wet. Finally you detangle your (h/c) hair with your fingers.

Then, you head to the kitchen to face your angry flatmate.

"What happened?" asks Levi, just as you sit in your chair. Somehow he managed to make himself black tea. Or maybe he was already drinking it when you popped into the flat?

You gulp, "Nothing special."

"Did someone hurt you?" he stops drinking and now stares at you studiously.

"No," you contradict looking down, trying to avoid his inquiring gaze.

"Tell me," he seems serious.

You shake your head firmly, "No!"

He nods slowly, "Then what happened?"

You really don't feel like telling him, "Nothing concerning you."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow. You chew your lower lip. He looks so handsome.

"Really," you exhale.

After your assurance, he totally loses his interest in your presence.

As always.

You leave kitchen and get into bed, not bothering to take off your clothes. Then, you close your eyes and tired, you fall asleep.

* * *

When you wake up, it's dark outside. How long have you been asleep?

Suddenly, you feel very weak. You lick your chapped lips and pick yourself up from the bed. Levi keeps a thermometer somewhere in the bathroom. You walk through the hall and when you put your hand on a toilet handle, you hear a familiar voice, "What are you doing, brat?" Levi is sitting in your small living room with a book in his hands.

"I want to take my temperature," you explain with a hoarse voice, "and you can't call me brat. We're around the same age."

"You're younger," he walks up to you, "Now, back to bed. In that state you would probably break a thermometer while carrying it... brat."

You shrug your shoulders and return to bedroom obediently. A moment later he walks into the room and hands you a mercury thermometer. You place it under your left armpit to discover, ten minutes later, that you are weakened.

Levi furrows his eyebrows looking at the mercury column that stopped at 36.3 degree Celsius, (For those who don't know Celcius, that is 97.3 degrees Farenheit)"Have you drank anything today?"

You think for a moment, "I haven't."

Levi rolls his eyes, walks out of the room and comes back with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," you begin to quaff pleasantly at the cold liquid.

"Get a grip, idiot. I'm not going to nanny you all the time."

"No one is making you," you respond closing the bottle cap.

He doesn't answer. You call something to your mind.

"Anyway, you said that I'm younger than you. What did you mean exactly?"

"Does it matter?" he takes a step back and crosses his arms.

You ignore his question, "I'm eighteen and I'm on my first year on university. In which year are you?"

He sighs but gives you the answer, "On first, like you."

You frown. Think (Name), think!

Ah, yes! Of course!

"Is that your second subject?"

"Yes," he says widening his eyes a bit. I surprised him, you think with satisfaction.

You make a small calculation in your head, "So you're twenty-two, at least."

He nods confirming your speculations.

"So twenty-two?"

"Yes," he say with emphasis.

You think, trying to check how that information makes you feel. Well, five years is not a big age difference. And then, you remember that it doesn't matter because you have no chances with Levi.

"Here," you give a thermometer back to him, "I need to shower. Won't take long."

You walk out of the room leaving Levi with a quizzical look.

* * *

**UPDATE: This chapter was also corrected by klovesya from Deviantart Thank you so much :'3**


	4. Chapter 4

One week passed since you locked yourself in the bathroom and Levi revealed his age to you. You tried to focus on a college, not on your problems.

It's a Friday and you're returning from your evening lecture. It's dark and you don't like it. You should have taken a bus. Judging by the fact that you've been walking for 8 minutes by now, you're around halfway to your flat.

When you're passing the off-licence, you suddenly hear someone's voice, "Hey, lady! Where are you hurrying to?"

You look over your shoulder to see three men sitting on a bench in front of a shop.

_First rule, (Name) – ignore them. They will leave you alone if you don't react to their burbling._

You quicken your step.

"Come and drink with us!" cries other man.

Your heart stops beating when you hear footsteps behind you. _No please._ Someone grabs your arm. You freeze.

"It's very naughty to refuse, you know?" you can feel a man's beery breath on your face. First thing you do is wrench your arm from his hold. But he catches it again. Two other men approach you. One of them is holding a bottle in right hand.

You have never been as terrified as you are now. They have a preponderance, there's no way you can possibly escape. How stupid were you! Why didn't you take a taxi? You realise that you are shaking.

They are saying something to you, but you can't hear it. You're numb and can't move. This is impossible. One time! You have evening lecture one time in a whole term!

Suddenly there is a blood on your face. But not your blood. You snap out of a shock and look around you. The man who was holding the bottle is lying now on the pavement, blood running from his nose.

There's no time to think. You quickly push another man onto the ground. When you kick him right in the stomach, someone sends third one to the road. You squint to see who your saviour is. For a moment you can swear that this person has short black hair.

But it's not Levi.

It's Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

"If you say _thank you_ once again, I swear I'll do with you the same thing I did with those guys."

You and Annie are walking down the street. It turned out, that she lived in a flat near yours.

"Sorry, but I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me," you mumble, still in shock after what happened five minutes ago, "Anyway, I didn't know that you are good at fighting."

"My dad is a martial arts instructor," she explains briefly. She looks like she doesn't want to talk about it so you change the subject.

"I thought you didn't like me. At least you acted like that."

She stays silent for a moment, "As you can see I'm a loner. I'm not good at communicating."

"I see... Oh, that's my flat," you point at the building you are approaching.

"Mine is a street from here," declares Annie with a low voice.

"Are you sure you will get to it safely?" you open the front door to your block of flats.

"Are you sure you will get upstairs safely?" responds the blonde sharply.

You chuckle but she seems serious.

"Yes, thank you onc... Sorry! Then, see you on Monday?"

She nods slowly and rotates wanting to walk away but you grab her by her arm, "Annie, one more thing!"

"What is it?" she looks at you with her cold blue eyes.

"Do I look like something bad happened to me?"

She studies your face for a while, "You have blood on your right cheek and your hair is a bit tangled, why are you asking?"

"I don't want my flatmate to find out that I got attacked."

"That will be rather hard."

You let out a sigh, "Never mind. Sorry for bothering you. Goodbye, Annie," you walk into the building looking for your keys in a bag and hoping that Levi is sleeping.

He is not. First thing he does after you enter the flat is examine you carefully.

"You always have to get into trouble, don't you?" he asks toneless.

You feel your lower lip trembling as you answer, "I may be wrong, but I don't think it's any of your business."

You pass him, heading to the bathroom to clean your face. When you walk into it, he scoffs, "It seems like miss _Everything's fine_ is not as fine as she claimed to be."

"Excuse me?" you open the door rapidly, "I could have gotten killed!"

"How?"

"You want to know?" you take a big breath, "Three men accosted me, and if my classmate Annie hadn't reacted in time, you would have been looking for a new flatmate now!"

You don't wait for him to say anything, just slam the door of the bathroom and begin to wash your face. Then you go to the bedroom for your pajamas but Levi stops you halfway. He still stands in a hall.

"Why didn't you take a taxi or a bus?" he asks grabbing you by your wrist, "If you did it, you wouldn't have nearly gotten raped."  
Your eyes widen in shock, "You're saying that it would be my fault if I got raped?!"

"No, I'm saying that you were extremely irresponsible."

"That was one of the most frightening things that happened to me in my life, Levi," you gasp, "And now you're holding me like one of those men," your voice breaks. You don't want to seem weak in front of him. You were tough on him too much already. You decide to show Levi that you're worth sharing a flat with him.

You pull your hand out of his hold, grab your pajamas and return to the bathroom. Noise of a streaming water successfully drowns your sobbing.

* * *

**UPDATE: klovesya from Dreviantart also corrected this part Thank you so so so much :')**


	5. Chapter 5

As the weekend arrived, you go to your part time job, as usual. Doctor Grisha Yeager employed you in his private clinic as a secretary in reception. Your work includes letting people into his office and trying not to fall asleep.

Today, he has only a few patients so you can nestle yourself comfortably in the chair. At 4 o'clock your boss' son returns from school. He always visits the clinic after his classes.

"Hello, (Name)" he waves to you entering the waiting room.

"Hi, Eren," you send him a small smile.

Eren is younger than you – he's in his last year of high school. However, that doesn't make any difference. Despite his age, you still consider him a good friend. His optimism and determination are infectious.

"Where is Mikasa and Armin?" you ask as you yawn. Mikasa and Armin, are Eren's friends. Mikasa's parents died when she was nine years old and since then, she has been living in Eren's house under the custody of his parents. Armin is an orphan too but his grandfather takes care of him.

"They went to get some pharmaceuticals for my father," explains Eren collapsing on the chair next to you, "How was your week?"

You recall the incident from yesterday and fix your eyes onto the floor, "Quite good. I had a few tense situations, but nothing bad happened."

Eren suddenly bursts into laughter.

"What is it?" you can't help yourself from smiling. He looks so amusing.

"Let me tell you a story from today," he starts with excited voice, "You won't believe what my classmate said to our biology teacher!"

Till the end of your job, he entertains you with funny stories from his school life. You can't stop laughing and totally forget about your troubles

* * *

"What are you doing?" Levi walks into your small living room holding a cup (with a black tea you suppose) in his right hand.

You glance over your shoulder at him, still sitting cross-legged on a coach, "I wanted to watch a film. Is that a crime?"

He just snorts. You shift your eyes back to the screen. The movie you had chosen begins, when Levi suddenly slumps on the coach beside you. He leans his arms on the back of the sofa making you gulp. You can feel his right hand behind your head. It disturbs you so much, that you can't focus on the movie.

This is ridiculous, crosses your mind. You have no idea what the main character's name is. Ignoring Levi's arm, you fold your arms, clench your hands into fists and put them under your armpits.

It works only for a few minutes.

When you start to understand the film's plot, Levi scratches his nose with his right hand. While putting it back on the couch, he accidentally brushes your ear with his cold fingers.

"You're red," he points out peeking at you.

"Really?" you grunt, trying to flip your hair to the left side of your face to hide your crimson cheeks.

"Maybe you should take that jumper off," he prompts not taking his eyes off the TV screen. You ogle him.

Then it occurs to you – Levi can't know that you don't have a T-shirt under the jumper you are wearing. He just suggested taking it off, because he thought that your blushing is the result of overheating.

"I'm not sure if that qualifies as a good idea," you answer glancing at the dark-haired man.

He raises his eyebrows, "You think it doesn't?"

"Even if it does, it wouldn't solve the problem... Now, excuse me," you add quickly before he has a chance to ask why, "I want to finish this movie."

* * *

"Shitty film," states Levi when end credits start to appear.

"Yeah, it was terrible," you agree, "Listen... Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

He furrows his eyebrows, "On Sundays I'm the first one who uses it."

You send him a crooked smile, "Please, I need to wake up earlier tomorrow."

He sighs and stares at you for a moment. You turn your head away embarrassed.

"Alright," he finally nods.

"Thank you," you quickly run into bedroom, grab your pajamas and lock yourself in the bathroom.

You take a shower as fast as you can and brush your teeth impatiently. Tomorrow you and Annie are going to college together. You can't waste such an occasion to make a friend by being late.

When you're eventually lying in the warm bed, it's Levi turn to use the bathroom. You listen to the streaming water with closed eyes, trying to fall asleep.

You're just beginning to fall asleep, when your flatmate walks into the bedroom and wakes you up.

"Can you at least explain to me why it was so necessary for you to go to the bathroom first?" he drops himself down onto his bed.

You yawn closing your eyes again, "I'm meeting with my classmate tomorrow and we're going to college together..."

Levi asks you about something else but you can't hear what, because you're already asleep.

* * *

**All thanks should go to klovesya from Deviantart because while I was bugging with correcting this part, she did it really quickly **


End file.
